


you've got nothing to fear (i'm here)

by madkingray



Series: August Sheith Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, AugustSheithWeek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bad dream, huh?” Keith glances over at him, concerned. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Shiro hums, bumping shoulders with Keith. “Maybe after you tell me about yours.”</p><p>That has Keith letting out a huff, looking back to the stars again. “How did you know I had one?”</p><p>“I <i>know</i> you, Keith.” Another bump. “Tell me what it was about.”</p><p>- </p><p>day 6: nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got nothing to fear (i'm here)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short i'm so sorry! i couldn't really get a good idea for this so i did my best!
> 
> @veituriel

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Keith jumps, hand going to his knife. His eyes dart to the door and he relaxes when he sees Shiro standing there. He catches his lips twitch, like he’s amused by Keith’s reaction. “It’s nice here,” He says, scooting over when Shiro walks towards him. “Sometimes it’s actually hard to stop and look at all the stars when we’re out saving the world. This gives me the chance to do that.”

It is nice to do so, sure, but as he sits there and looks out the large window at all the stars he can’t help but feel small. Then again, he’s always felt that way.

No matter the place, familiar or not, the stars always make him feel small.

“I like to come here to think, or to at least try and get my thoughts together.” Shiro says, voice soft. “Especially after a bad dream.”

“Bad dream, huh?” Keith glances over at him, concerned. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe,” Shiro hums, bumping shoulders with Keith. “Maybe after you tell me about yours.”

That has Keith letting out a huff, looking back to the stars again. “How did you know I had one?”

“I _know_ you, Keith.” Another bump. “Tell me what it was about.”

It goes quiet.

Keith opens his mouth to answer but discovers that the words can’t seem to come out. He closes it and stares down at his hands instead. They start to tremble, barely there but noticeable to him, so he forms them into fists, watching his knuckles go white before releasing his fingers slowly.

He wants to tell Shiro so badly, confide in him like he’s done only a few times before. It’s hard to open up, though. It’s hard to let someone see the true side of him, hard to let them know what it is he’s feeling. Keith knows that Shiro won’t judge, knows that he’d offer the comfort that he _craves_ but he can’t seem to do it this time.

He hates feeling so unsure, so weak.

“I dreamt about the ones I’ve killed.”

Keith looks up in surprise, ready to tell Shiro that he doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to but all he gets is a _look_ followed by a smile.

“Everyone would probably tell me that what I did was okay, because it was all for _survival._ I can understand why they'd say that, I suppose. The ones I killed were Galra, our enemy, they might even say that they _deserve_ to die.” Shiro lets out a laugh, but it sounds so sad. “That might be true, sure, and it might not matter to other people but it still matters to _me—_ especially when I can't seem to forget.”

There’s a moment of silence, Shiro looking upset and Keith unsure of what to say. He presses against Shiro instead of speaking, feeling him relax after a couple of minutes. He slips his hand into Shiro’s own, metal surprisingly warm against his palm.

Keith breathes.

If Shiro can do this, talk about it even though it clearly pains him to think about, then he can do it as well.

“I dreamt that I lost you all.”

The words come out in a whisper and the tightness in his chest slowly eases. He rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, looking down at their joined hands. “But it wasn’t just that, it was feeling _helpless._ ” He lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. “I couldn’t do a thing to save any of you and that’s what terrified me the most.”

He hesitates, for a moment, before continuing in a quieter voice. “It’s worse when I lose _you_ in them, because then I wake up thinking that I never got you back. It makes me think that none of this is happening, and that you’re still gone.”

“I’m here.” Shiro whispers, squeezing his hand.

“Are you really?”

He feels Shiro turn his head, breath hitching when a kiss is pressed to his head. Keith opens his eyes and looks at him, his soft eyes and fond smile, and breathes out.

“Sometimes,” Shiro begins to say, looking a bit unsure. It fades away a second later, and then he seems determined. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell if all this is real. I think that maybe this is a dream and that I’m still with the Galra. But this?” Shiro brings Keith’s hands up, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “It keeps me here. _You_ keep me here. So let me do that for you, Keith. Let me help you like you help me.”

“How?”

A pause.

“We could try sleeping together?”

Keith raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, like how we used to at the Garrison!” He continues, flushing. Keith finds himself smiling, a flustered Shiro is a rare sight these days. “When it would get too much for either of us, we’d talk until we fell asleep. Can we do that?”

“We can,” Keith answers, voice going soft. “I missed doing that with you.”

“...I did too.”

  


“You won’t lose me.”

“No?”

“No. And if it does somehow happen, I’ll find my way back to you. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I did it before, I’ll do it again.”

Keith hums, playing with Shiro’s fingers. He can feel Shiro’s other hand running through his hair and relaxes further, eyes fluttering shut. “You better get some sleep, Takashi.” He murmurs. “I know you need it, way more than me.”

“I will, I will. I’m just—” Shiro pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his head. “Afraid, I guess.”

“Don’t be,” Keith murmurs. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again that this is so short.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
